Troubles Of The Immortal
by Jestermation
Summary: Reaver's selfish ways come back to bite him in the backside as he is thrust into a new part of the world where he has the chance to make a new name for himself. Humour, Romance, Pain, Violence. Bit of everything really! Feel free to post reveiws!
1. Chapter 1 White Warp Hole

**Chapter 1 – White Warp Hole**

Reaver sat at the waterfront, it was early evening and most of Bloodstone's residents were in the pub, already too drunk to realise that the town idol was sat a few yards away on the dock. The tall dark haired man stared out towards the silhouette of the tattered spire, thinking back to when he and the other hero's had saved Earth from Lord Lucious's diabolical plans. "Seems like last week when that happened...Not last year." Reaver glanced blankly down at his reflection in the sea, no wrinkles, not yet. Another sun setting and not a day older, thanks to his little agreement with the shadow court he could live forever if he wanted.

"Who should I choose this time as a sacrifice for my youth, the shadows can be picky blighter's sometimes..." A gloved hand cupped his face as for a split second a thought crossed his mind *_...perhaps iv done all I can do in this life, it has been five hundred years after all, I could always return the seal back to the shadows and grow old gracefully..._* " What are you thinking Reaver! Get it together!" The young man threw his arm down by his side and looked to he sky, why were these silly thoughts even crossing his mind? Did he not want to live forever? How stupid, he was after all THE most attractive and sought after man in Bloodstone, hell, Albion! And despite all that he had achieved throughout his life, something was still missing that he couldn't quite put his finger on. This annoyed him so naturally he did what he was born to do. With his eyes still fixed on the pink clouds, he reached for his pistol and blindly shot out in front of him into the endless ocean, unaware of what he had just done. To his surprise the bullet he had shot some thirty seconds ago reappeared and Reaver was slung back from his sitting position to the ground. Eyes wide with shock, he lifted his head to see the tattered spire writhing with a snaking blue icy light that seemed to constrict the tower and then shot across the sea, heading straight for the immortal man. Reaver simply sat there, the bullet had penetrated his shoulder and although his immortality freed him from the effects of ageing, his body could still feel pain, the right side of his body felt heavy with the ball of lead stuck inside it but because of shock, no pain yet followed. A white figure much like a Banshee in appearance floated in front of him, dragging the icy blue light with it.

"And might I ask who the hell you might be...?" Although his voice was it's normal confident self he was hiding his fear.

"Three hundred yearsss" The man raised an eyebrow in a puzzled manner

"uhm...Three hundred years...?"

"Three hundred years you have lived on this Earth. And for three hundred years people have suffered through your selfishness...Sacrificing innocents to save your youth"

Reaver sat in silence, he didn't know what to say. But he knew the white Banshee was right. The creature spread its bony fingers outwards and opened a portal within itself, much like a portcullis gate in colour and stated its final words, " suffer as they have suffered." At once, the immortal man felt his body being dragged into the portal with humongous force which even his agile movements could not escape from. What happened next was a blur to him, he was blinded temporarily by the light that enveloped him and he felt another painful thud as his body hit the ground once more.


	2. Chapter 2 A Map, Anyone?

**Chapter 2 – A Map, Anyone?**

Reaver slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times in an attempt to correct his vision. The first thing he noticed was a clear cloudless blue sky and a scorching hot sun, where the hell was he! Suddenly a figure hovered over him, a girl, no older than 17 stared at him blankly. Reaver stared straight back eyebrows raised, too confused to say anything. "You've been shot" noted the girl aloud, which angered the young man slightly as a frown etched its way onto his face

"brilliant observation skills there, _love_" he replied sarcastically and faced the other way shutting his eyes. Much to his discomfort the girl leaned forward and eye balled the conker sized bullet wound, looking at it from different angles and spoke up once again "a Dragonstomper 48 by the looks of it..." Reaver's eyes shot open and his head jolted back to face the girl "what did you just..."

before he could finish his body shivered as he grabbed his shoulder with his good arm, letting out a groan in agony before passing out. For a minute the girl sat there in the sand before standing and grabbing the man, although this stranger was obviously not from around here, she felt the need to learn more about him, with a quick whistle a large bluish black bird came running through the sand and stood along side the girl, "take him to camp." The young woman laid the immortal down on the bird and watched it run off through some bushes and after staring at the pool of blood dried into the ground where the man lay, she headed off in the direction of the creature.

Reaver's eyebrows twitched as he regained conciousness, although his eyes weren't open he could hear movement, people around him, laughing, playing quiet music, the crackling of a fire, his hand slowly shifted and mentally noted that his injured arm was laid straight by his side while the other rested on his chest. As he placed his good arm down by his side, he no longer felt scratchy sand but instead a soft fleecy material. Confused as to where exactly he began forcing himself into motion but was once again greeted by the sight of the girl.

"Good afternoon, glad to see your finally awake, I was beginning to worry" Reaver observed the girls movements lazily as she sat on a stool next to him and began wetting a cloth in a bucket. She was a very unusual looking young lady; her hair was blonde except for her fringe which was purple, her eyes were a blind looking grey, much like Theresa's and he also noted that she had rings in her ears, two in her lips and a silver sphere like stud in the right side of her nose. "_Odd..._" he murmured quietly to himself, not meaning to catch the girls attention. "Hm? You say something?" Reaver shook his head to snap back from dazing and decided to try learn of the girls intentions "nothing, I was merely talking to myself. Might I be so daring as to ask who you are madame?" upon meeting people for a first time he wasn't usually this respectful, but under the circumstances he thought it wise to be polite.

"Jessica, although most people 'round here just call me Jess."

"Very well, Jess. But might I also ask where I am?" Reaver scowled slightly as his new acquaintance began to giggle, personally he didn't find what he had said amusing.

"Ha, I knew it! I knew you weren't from around here, you're at the Samarkand Oasis camp" "And you got me to this place, how?" questioned the young man, wincing slightly at the pain in his shoulder. "My friend, Puku, brought you here, you owe it to him that he was around when I found you, or else you would be sunny side up back in the dunes!" Upon hearing its name being mentioned, the large ostrich like bird poked its head through the entrance of the tent and squawked loudly, making the pirate jump slightly.

This was all a bit too surreal for his liking, the location, the girl the...Puku. Enough was enough "Well, its been simply _marvellous_ to meet you, dear, but I must be on my way!" in a fit of enthusiasm he sprung from the bed and onto his feet...before falling to his knees and then face first into the ground. He tried to move his good arm in an attempt to get up off of the ground, but no use, he felt dead from the hair down! NOTHING was working, suddenly he felt a hand grabbing him shirt and pulling him back over to the bed, followed by a voice "you cant leave, not yet anyway. You've lost far too much blood ,your body is too weak. Before you even step foot outside this tent you need to let me fix you up." once again he was back on the bed, his cheeks muddy from face-planting the ground, this was not his day and this made him angry. "By the way, what did you say your name was?" "_you don't know who I am? ME? The flaming cheek of it!_" thought the young man, eyes staring skyward to the top of the tent "Reaver. My name is Reaver" Jess smiled at his sulky tone and begun to unbutton the top few buttons of his shirt, a grin suddenly curled across his face as his eyes narrowed and faced Jess "I say, love. In one of those moods are we? Well if you insist on undressing me at least give my arm time to heal so I can do the same for you." Reaver watched the girl undo the last button and peeled away the right side of his shirt, she didn't say anything about his pervy remark, but she sure as hell was going to make him know what she thought of the idea. Jess dipped the cloth into the bucket of steaming hot water and without rinsing off the excess dropped it onto the young man's bullet wound. Reaver jolted in pain and groaned as he watched the girls satisfied look on her face "Ok!..Argh Luminous!..Forget I said anything!" "already have" winked the gypsy girl, now properly cleaning the wound " this is pretty nasty, Reaver. I'm surprised you haven't croaked from blood loss" Reaver began to relax and took the words in, "its rude to underestimate people, girl. Especially me" Jess carried on cleaning the wound, ignoring the hisses and curses that came from the immortal each time she touched the wound "all that's left now is to stitch it up, it will heal a lot faster if it is closed" Reaver watched on in silence as she reviled a small sowing needle and thread "Is this really necessary, dear?" he said lazily "I will be fine, feeling better already actually!" Jess grinned as she brought her equipment closer to the young man's shoulder "scared of needles are we, Reaver?" all she received as a reply was a venomous look and another curse as she pushed the needle through his skin. "Are you just about finished, girl? Laying down is getting rather tiresome I dare say..." Jess smiled and cut the thread, "there, done! And what a masterpiece it is! Just one more thing left to do." She walked over to a small draw and pulled out a large white sheet, she signalled to Reaver to sit up, "here, let me put your arm in this" she bent over and tied it around the back of the pirate king's neck and gently lifted up his arm, trying to make sure that she didn't cause him pain and placed it into the makeshift sling, making a mental note of how big his muscles were even through his baggy crimson stained white shirt. Meanwhile Reaver silently observed the girls handy work, although he wasn't too sure on the feel of the sling, but it made the pain in his shoulder a bit easier to cope with and that was what mattered, suddenly his quiet concentration was broken as Jess spoke up once again " those stitches will need to be pulled out in a week or so time so until then, please, make yourself at home" she watched as the man laid back on the bed and made a dismissive gesture with his hand "you don't expect me to actually stay in this pigsty, do you? Honestly, for a pretty little lass like you, you indeed lack brains" his cheeky smirk was soon short lived as his comment was retorted in the form of a fist to his injured shoulder, Jess stormed out of the tent and the other villagers glanced around in an attempted to figure out where the scream had come from, while Reaver, on the other hand, lay on the floor in a small ball whimpering and punching the ground.


	3. Chapter 3 Define Work

**Chapter 3 – Define "Work"**

Due to the wound he has received from blindly shooting at the spire, Reaver had become quite weak and was rescued by a young gypsy girl named Jess who took him to the Samarkand oasis camp where she cleaned and stitched up his injury. However after finding out that he had to wait a week in the camp until the stitches could be pulled out, he wasn't best pleased, especially when he found out that to build up his strength again he would have to help the other camp folk with odd jobs and as he made it quite clear on several occasions to his female rescuer in a monotone voice, "Reaver does not work. Never has. Never will."

The raven haired man sat on a hay bale, both hands supporting his face. He was bored, and he made it quite clear to everyone just how he felt by dramatically sighing every time someone walked by in an attempt to grab there attention._ I dont even know why I'm staying in this wretched place, no one could stop me if I left and even if they tried I would just shoot the blighter's_... thoughts were cut short however when a familiar voice spoke up "Oi! Ponce! I need help carrying these buckets of water!" A scowl creased Reaver's face as he looked up to spot the young gypsy girl stood a few yards away giggling, Jess watched as the immortal man stood up and lazily walked up to her, his icy blue eyes fixed on her as he approached and seemed to tower above her. A sickly smirk curled Reaver's lips as he invaded the gypsy girls space "between you and me, love. I'd choose being a ponce over being a filthy gypsy any day." Jess leaned forward and whispered back at the pirate "and I would rather be a gypsy than a snooty, snotty, no good ,money grabbing, back stabbing, thieving, murdering, selfish ponce who hasn't worked a day in his life! But we'll soon change that. Wont we?" Least to say that the pirate king was quite taken back by her comment although he tried not to show it, which became increasingly harder as she shoved an empty bucket into his chest. He could feel his eye twitching with rage as he watched the girl strut off through the camp and made a signal for him to follow.

Reaver approached the girl who was sat by the river filling one of the buckets and leaned against a tree, arrogantly dropping his bucket onto the ground in such a way that it rolled into the stream splashing Jess. "Took your sweet time!" Reaver simply gave a charming smile and shrugged, wincing slightly at jerking his wounded shoulder which then gave him a sneaky idea "I say, gypsy girl, how does one expect me to carry a bucket of water when I have such a ghastly injury?" The pirate slumped against the tree dramatically and clutched his shoulder, to his surprise, the girl got up and walked over to him and gently held the thief kings arm, looking him in the eyes. _How can such a beautiful creature be a gypsy! _Again his thoughts were cut short when Jess spoke up "there is a simple solution to that Reaver..Use you other arm" Reaver's eyes widened as the gypsy dropped his injured arm and sat back down at the river, throwing the bucket back at him. The pirate didn't know quite what to think, no one has ever spoken to him like that before! No one would even dare! Yet this girl, this GYPSY, had said things to him and treated him in such a way that would make all his loyal subjects vomit with rage! As Reaver calmed down out of his silent rage he realised that without knowing he had already sat down beside the girl and was holding the bucket, "are you just going to sit and look at it? Or fill it up?" Jess watched as the young man's eyes snapped back into reality and slowly with a look of frustration on his face, began filling up the bucket. For the first time since meeting this strange man, there was silence. Peace. "Don't think for one moment that this is going to be a reoccurring sight, girl, me helping the likes of you." The pirate spoke up, smirking slightly. "You just so happened to have caught me on a good day, that's all" Jess grinned and flicked some water at him "if this is you on you good day, I would hate to be around you on your bad day!" The girl burst into laughter as she watched the thief childishly cross his arms and legs and faced away, replying only with a sulky "Hmph!" before splashing water back and letting one of his cheeky trade mark grins slip past his lips. Jess faced the water, letting her hair fall to the sides of her face like curtains in order to cover up her blushing red cheeks as she thought to herself "he's so...handsome, so charming! So.." once again she was slapped in the face by another splash of water from the over eager Pirate, "...annoying" finishing her sentence mentally before laughing allowed once again. Reaver Laid back into the soft dusty grass and patted his sling, "do you know what, girl?.." Jess gazed over at the sound of his silky sly voice "...work isn't all that bad after all." She watched as the thief king shut his eye's, satisfied with completing his task and basked in the sun's warm afternoon rays. The gypsy girls blank face slowly shifted into a warm smile as she watched the pirate breathing steady and whispered to herself "Your not all that bad yourself, Reaver."


	4. Chapter 4 Getting To Know You

**Chapter 4 – Getting To Know You**

The desert air had become close and humid as the day progressed and the gypsy folk were now resting in the early evening light and enjoying the peace and quiet. And surprisingly enough, so was Reaver. Jess observed the pirate who was dozing half consciously under a tree, one arm folded behind his head while the other lay on his stomach. _I have to admit, when he isn't taking cheap jabs me or the camp or constantly complaining, he is kinda cute when he is sleeping_. The pirate opened one icy blue eye to see the girl walking towards him and couldn't help but give one of his famous dazzling smiles, secretly hoping she would immediately drop to her knees and cry in a flurry of emotion like all the girls did back home. Unfortunately this was not the case. "Come to check up on me, love?" Jess hesitated slightly and then sat next to the pirate "just thought I would see how your doing is all. Is that a crime?" the girl smiled and tilted her head slightly, Reaver simply grinned and shut his eyes "not at all, love. Glad you asked actually." he sighed as a sad expression crossed his face "I'm doing as well as one can expect, being held hostage by you savages isn't my ideal vacation but given the situation, beggars cant be choosers eh, love?" Jess placed a hand on Reaver's shirt and pulled it to one side, revealing the stitched up bullet wound "proud of your handy work, pet?" the pirates arm shifted as his gloved hand cupped the girls chin, forcing her to look up at him, she however, didn't seem fazed by it and smiled "I am actually, now relax your arm, you shouldn't be moving it" Reaver nodded silently and watched as she placed her index and middle fingers around his shoulder, feeling for lumps and clots around the bullet's entry wound. Jess's concentration was broken suddenly by her thief friend who jerked away, grimacing at the sudden shooting pain in his arm. "S-sorry Reaver! Ill stop now." Reaver's pain stricken frown became softened after hearing the girl apologize so suddenly for hurting him, the pirate smiled warmly and cocked his head slightly to one side "don't be sorry. Carry on. Do what you have to do."

The two looked at each other, eyes locked, both minds racing, "_he has never sounded so gentle while he's stayed here..." _was all the gypsy girl could think, while the pirate on the other hand was utterly dumb founded. "_I just had good reason to slap the girl and instead that vomit comes out! My GOD Reaver!" _

To his delight, his own mental abuse was stopped as Jess spoke up "tell me about yourself, Reaver." The thief's eyes widened and blinked a couple of times before giving a sly grin and dismissively waving his hand "would have thought you would already know about me, love. Everyone does." the gypsy girl re-buttoned his shirt, got comfy on the grass and began picking a small patch of daises, threading them through each other to make the beginnings of a chain "seems no one here has heard of you, Reaver. You can't be that well known" The pirates eyes narrowed slightly as his face became a frown "I'll have you know, girl, that I happen to be a hero of Albion! I defeated a crazed king of Albion! I destroyed the spire! **I** have taken down battalions with ONE bullet from my trusty gun and I..." Reaver paused to inhale which Jess couldn't help but giggle over slightly "and I also happen to be the most well renowned pirate king and thief in THE WORLD!" The young girl simply eyed the man, who was now slightly panting from his speech and smiled. "Reaver..."

Reaver's eyes refocused and turned to the girl, waiting for her to continue "how old are you? You seem to have done a lot of things in your life and yet you don't look that old."

The pirate flashed his pearly white teeth in a grin and made a shrugging motion, "well how old do _you _think I am, pet?" he gestured to the girl to answer "well, I dunno...about twenty five?" Reaver leaned forward and chuckled "I'm flattered, my girl. I dare say I'm in fact thirty one..._and have been for quite some time_.." Jess looked puzzled but spent a minute finishing her flower chain to think before the raven haired man spoke up again "..but that's a story for another evening I believe." The girl watched as her new friend hoisted himself up and made a satisfying groan as he stretched. "Ah...Now then, how about making me a spot of dinner, I dare say all this chattering has made me rather hungry, chop chop, gypsy!"

The sun had long since left the sky and was replaced with the shinning moon. Reaver and Jess sat around the small camp fire and looked on quietly as the other gypsy folk were getting ready to sleep. Jess couldn't help but look at Reaver from the corner of her eye and noticed he had a rather puzzled look on his face, as if he didn't quite understand something which the blonde haired girl soon began to question. "Is something the matter Reaver?" The pirate king blinked a couple of times and a his face had faint traces of a scowl "why are these people so happy?" Jess remained silent and raised an eyebrow as he continued "I mean, look at them, they have nothing, sleeping in caravans, no money, no economy, no possessions...Blast it I just don't understand!" The gypsy girl sat there for a few seconds and sighed "money doesn't always make the world go round, Reaver. And it certainly doesn't always buy happiness, your right, we have nothing, no jewels or precious items." Reaver's gaze drifted lazily down towards the gypsy girl and watched her draw in another breath to speak, "but we do have each other. And believe me, when your having a shit day, company can sometimes be the only thing that can cheer you up. Everyone has someone to talk to when they are feeling sad. And we look after each other here..." The thief kings eyes shifted, now looking the opposite direction to Jess and he scowled. ..._Everyone has someone to talk to when they are feeling sad... _The girls gentle voice echoed in his head, "someone..." he whispered.

The girl knew she had struck a chord somewhere in the murderous pirates soul as she watched him pick himself up from the ground and walk to his tent, "Reaver?..." the pirate didn't look back but stopped for a brief moment to address the teenager before dissolving into the black entrance of the tent "...forgive me, pet. But all that food has made me tired...Sleep well.." The gypsy girl laid her head on the dust and pulled out the daisy chain she had made earlier in the day from her pocket, she stared blankly at it with no emotion on her face, Reaver seemed arrogant and strong, both of which he certainly was...but now she saw a sadness hidden deep within him, and she wanted to change that, _don't worry Reaver...I will help you_...


End file.
